


You Can’t Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Рамлоу никогда не боялся Солдата. А потом он услышал, как тот смеется.





	You Can’t Spell Slaughter Without Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can’t Spell Slaughter Without Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238944) by [JulieCox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды Брока Рамлоу.

Рамлоу случалось видеть Зимнего Солдата на пике его смертоносной силы. Он видел, как эта прекрасная жестокая неудержимая стихия сворачивает горы и сметает целые батальоны, оставляя на своем пути дымящиеся развалины. Он видел, как Солдат входит в толпу с ножом в руках и бросает труп в темном углу, а толпа даже не прекращает свое течение — пока кто-нибудь не обнаружит тело.

Но Рамлоу никогда не боялся Солдата. А потом он услышал, как тот смеется.

Эта псина таскалась за ними не первый день. Уже не щенок, но и не взрослый пес: длинные ноги, слишком крупные лапы, тощее неуклюжее тело. Черная дворняга с белым пятном на груди и вечно сощуренными глазами. Когда они делали привал, псина тоже останавливалась — метрах в полусотне или около того, трясла башкой и чесалась. Должно быть, кишела всякой мерзостью: блохами, вшами и клещами. У Рамлоу при этой мысли у самого все начинало зудеть. Либо псина была самой дурной в истории своего вида и хотела с ними подружиться, либо распознала в них крупных хищников и надеялась поживиться остатками их добычи.

Он бы в жизни не подумал, что она бегает за ними потому, что Солдат ее подкармливает.

Подозрения зародились, когда Солдат кинул в сторону кусок ветчины из пайка. Ветчина была сухая и пересоленная, но Солдат никогда не выбрасывал еду и ел за двоих, если выпадал такой шанс. Рамлоу продолжал наблюдать: Солдат посмотрел через плечо. Рамлоу проследил за его взглядом и увидел, как псина схватила ветчину и бросилась наутек.

Чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения, Рамлоу продолжал наблюдение. Зачем волноваться раньше времени? Но Солдат оставлял еду для пса шесть раз, а один раз даже улыбнулся, наблюдая, как шавка ест. Вот дерьмо. Рамлоу не знал, что делать. Поведение Солдата так сильно выбивалось из привычных параметров, что на этот случай не было протокола, хотя протоколов, касающихся обращения с живым оружием Гидры, существовало множество.

У отряда было два дня, они шарахались по богом забытой русской глубинке, ликвидируя сеть… Ну, Рамлоу точно не знал, кого. Информаторов, сопротивления, перебежчиков… Неважно. Они были целью. Он привык не задавать слишком много вопросов.

Дальше — хуже. Рамлоу услышал, как Солдат смеется. Они остановились на день, отослав вперед разведку, с тем, чтобы после вернуться в убежище. Солдат смотрел на дорогу, наблюдая за собакой. Двое русских детей тоже увидели ее и начали с ней играть. У них был мяч и кусок веревки. Псина бросилась за мячом, промахнулась и с жутким грохотом влетела в мусорные баки. Правда, мигом вскочила и снова принялась преследовать мяч. Дети взвыли от смеха.

Зимний Солдат тоже засмеялся.

Этот смех был не такой, какой ожидаешь услышать от почти человеческого существа, не смеявшегося очень и очень долго. Не жуткое хихиканье, не удивленный смешок, не хрип из давно отвыкшего горла. Это был яркий живой смех, от которого внутренности Рамлоу превратились в лед.

Солдат был счастлив. Ох, в какую же они угодили задницу! Зимний Солдат чему-то обрадовался. Первым порывом Рамлоу было пристрелить шавку, детей и, возможно, себя. Соблазна пустить пулю в Солдата, прямо в мозг, вдруг оказавшийся способным на эмоции, у него не возникло ни на секунду. Рамлоу видел кое-что однажды — на записи камер наблюдения. То был отличный выстрел: пуля вошла в глаз и вышла из затылка. Через несколько минут Солдат встал и зачистил все здание в приступе ярости и глубокой обиды на идиотов, решивших, будто такого, как он, можно остановить одной жалкой пулей.

И тогда Рамлоу отослал всех вперед. Оставил свое оружие и экипировку. Подошел к детям и улыбнулся. Улыбка ощущалась непривычно, дети попятились, их собственные улыбки погасли. Умные малявки.

— Эй, ребятки, — сказал Рамлоу на скверном русском. — Рад, что вы нашли моего пса. Он потерялся.

— Вашего пса? — повторили они и уставились на дворнягу, которая не выказывала ни проблеска узнавания.

— Ага. Но я уезжаю и не могу взять его с собой. Вы сможете позаботиться о нем?

— Сможем, — сказал мальчик, проникаясь симпатией к незнакомцу и радуясь перспективе обзавестись собакой.

Девочка же, немного лучше осведомленная о нюансах этого мира, добавила:

— Надо у мамы спросить.

Рамлоу вынул из кармана банкноту. Наверное, таких денег эта семья не имела и за месяц. Он протянул банкноту девочке, а потом, когда та не взяла, мальчику.

— Это чтобы вы хорошо ухаживали за моей собакой. Кормите его и не выпускайте из дома, пока он не поймет, что он ваш, ладно?

— Саша, не бери, — зашипела девочка, но братец уже обнял пса за шею и захныкал.

Когда Рамлоу повернулся уходить, девочка побежала в дом. Немного удалившись, Рамлоу остановился посмотреть из укрытия. Крупная женщина, появившаяся из дома вслед за девочкой, увидела деньги и громко что-то воскликнула. Потом оглядела пустую улицу. Снова посмотрела на деньги. Забрала мальчика и собаку, и все скрылись в доме.

Проблема была на десять процентов решена.

Вот только Солдат открыл для себя новую эмоцию. Он все оглядывался, проверяя, не идет ли за ними пес. Продолжал оставлять еду. Выглядел чертовски грустным. И тогда Рамлоу обратился за поддержкой: _отбой отбой Солдат проявляет опасное самосознание заберите меня отсюда мудаки он нас всех убьет он начинает думать по-настоящему_.

Он едва не заплясал от восторга, когда на его призыв откликнулись и подтвердили отмену задания и срочную эвакуацию. Вертолет забрал их из самой жопы мира.

Еще никогда Рамлоу так не радовался при виде того, как Солдата усаживают в кресло и в очередной раз прожаривают ему мозги.

С той поры в протоколах появился новый пункт: никаких собак. А Рамлоу еще долго смотрел ночные кошмары с щенятами в главной роли.


End file.
